Dodge Dakota
As the first and only so-called midsize pickup, the Dodge Dakota had the field all to itself. Positioned as the largest of the compact trucks, the Dodge Dakota was designed to appeal to buyers who would feel cramped in a compact pickup but also put off by the bulk of a full-size pickup. Although there were no other midsize pickups, key competition for the Dakota was provided by the slightly smaller Ford Ranger and Chevrolet S-10, and the even larger Toyota T100, which was not quite full-size. Year-to-year changes 1991 The Dakota was available in a choice of three wheelbases and two cab styles: regular and extended, which was called the Club Cab. In addition, the Dakota came in 2-wheel or 4-wheel drive. There were three trim levels -- Work, Sport, Base. The base engine was a 99-horsepower 2.5-liter inline 4-cylinder. A 5-speed manual transmission was standard. A 4-speed automatic overdrive was optional. The 4wd models featured a 2-speed transfer case with a floor-mounted shift lever and automatic locking hubs for shift-on-the-fly 4wd operation. 1992 Two new engines debuted: a 3.9-liter V6 with 180 horsepower and 5.2-liter V8 with 230 horsepower. 1993 4-wheel antilock braking was built in on all 1993 Dakotas. 1994 Two new trim levels were made available: Special SLT (standard cab) and Super SLT (Club Cab). In addition, the 3.9-liter Magnum V6 engine and the 5.2-liter V8, also bearing the "Magnum" nameplate, were both downgraded by 5 hp. 1995 For 1995, the Dakota remained the same on the outside but benefited from modest changes under the hood and in the cab. New this year were a clutch-starter interlock with the standard manual transmission, an upgraded sound system and a modified front bench seat. Also new was an optional V8 engine powered by compressed natural gas (CNG). Long Bed trucks also became standard trim levels. 1996 A new 2.5-liter 120-hp engine debuted for the base Regular Cab pickup truck. Retail prices *'$9,560 '(1994 Dodge Dakota WS 4x2 Regular Cab) *'$10,742 '(1994 Dodge Dakota Sport 4x2 Regular Cab) *'$11,432 '(1994 Dodge Dakota 4x2 Regular Cab) *'$14,042 '(1994 Dodge Dakota Sport 4x2 Club Cab) *'$14,299 '(1994 Dodge Dakota 4x2 Club Cab) *'$14,704 '(1994 Dodge Dakota WS 4x4 Regular Cab) *'$15,280 '(1994 Dodge Dakota Sport 4x4 Regular Cab) *'$15,798 '(1994 Dodge Dakota 4x4 Regular Cab) *'$17,471 '(1994 Dodge Dakota Sport 4x4 Club Cab) *'$17,728 '(1994 Dodge Dakota 4x4 Club Cab) As of late 1994: *'$10,286 '(1995 Dodge Dakota WS 4x2 Short Bed Pickup) *'$11,602 '(1995 Dodge Dakota WS 4x2 Long Bed Pickup) *'$10,994 '(1995 Dodge Dakota Sport 4x2 Regular Cab) *'$14,227 '(1995 Dodge Dakota Sport 4x2 Club Cab) *'$12,215 '(1995 Dodge Dakota 4x2 Short Bed Pickup) *'$13,426 '(1995 Dodge Dakota 4x2 Long Bed Pickup) *'$15,511 '(1995 Dodge Dakota 4x2 Club Cab Pickup) *'$15,325 '(1995 Dodge Dakota WS 4x4 Short Bed Pickup) *'$16,034 '(1995 Dodge Dakota WS 4x4 Long Bed Pickup) *'$16,009 '(1995 Dodge Dakota Sport 4x4 Regular Cab) *'$18,192 '(1995 Dodge Dakota Sport 4x4 Club Cab) *'$16,850 '(1995 Dodge Dakota 4x4 Short Bed Pickup) *'$17,464 '(1995 Dodge Dakota 4x4 Long Bed Pickup) *'$19,150 '(1995 Dodge Dakota 4x4 Club Cab Pickup) As of August 7, 1995: *'$11,075 '(1996 Dodge Dakota WS 4x2 Short Bed Pickup) *'$11,691 '(1996 Dodge Dakota WS 4x2 Long Bed Pickup) *'$11,945 '(1996 Dodge Dakota Sport 4x2 Regular Cab) *'$15,121 '(1996 Dodge Dakota Sport 4x2 Club Cab) *'$13,170 '(1996 Dodge Dakota 4x2 Short Bed Pickup) *'$13,681 '(1996 Dodge Dakota 4x2 Long Bed Pickup) *'$16,251 '(1996 Dodge Dakota 4x2 Club Cab Pickup) *'$16,114 '(1996 Dodge Dakota WS 4x4 Short Bed Pickup) *'$16,762 '(1996 Dodge Dakota WS 4x4 Long Bed Pickup) *'$16,895 '(1996 Dodge Dakota Sport 4x4 Regular Cab) *'$18,936 '(1996 Dodge Dakota Sport 4x4 Club Cab) *'$17,805 '(1996 Dodge Dakota 4x4 Short Bed Pickup) *'$18,358 '(1996 Dodge Dakota 4x4 Long Bed Pickup) *'$19,713 '(1996 Dodge Dakota 4x4 Club Cab Pickup) As of July 27, 1997: *'$12,725 '(1997 Dodge Dakota 4x2 Regular Cab 6.5' Pickup) *'$13,185 '(1997 Dodge Dakota 4x2 Regular Cab 8' Pickup) *'$16,420 '(1997 Dodge Dakota 4x2 Club Cab 6.5' Pickup) *'$17,190 '(1997 Dodge Dakota 4x4 Regular Cab 6.5' Pickup) *'$19,690 '(1997 Dodge Dakota 4x4 Club Cab 6.5' Pickup) Shipping prices *'$495 '(1993-1995 models) *'$510 '(1996-1997 models) Specifications Regular Cab Extended Cab (a.k.a. Club Cab) Gallery 95dakota.jpg|1994-1996 Dodge Dakota Regular Cab 95dakotaclubcab.jpg|1994-1996 Dodge Dakota Sport Club Cab Category:Dodge Category:Pickup trucks Category:Pre-1990s introductions Category:Discontinued in 2004